determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dtale!Sans' Genocide Dialogue
Dialogue When you first enter the Hall: "Heya... So, I've got a Question for ya... Have you done this Before? That look in your eyes suggests something that I'm not fond of... You've done this in another World, Haven't you? The Base Template of my World, Maybe? Hell if I know... But you're Here Now... And this time..." Battle Arena Starts: "Well, this time's Different. This time, everyone's Determined. We Come back. Thing is though, You remained Determined to kill Us all, and Normally, I'd congratulate you on being Determined..." "B U T Y O U D I D T H E W R O N G T H I N G . . ." Phase 1 Judgement Dialogue: "It's a Red Day outside... Monsters are LOADing, Blood is Spreading... On days Like these, Monsters like You..." "S H O U L D L O S E Y O U R D E T E R M I N A T I O N ! ! !" After this, he Mutters this under his Breath: "I'm DETERMINED to Win" After this, he will give you a relatively easy Attack. "What? You think I'm gonna waste all my Power 5 seconds in? You aren't worth THAT Much." You attack, He Dodges, His ATK Becomes 4. "In a way, I'm Delighted." You attack, He Dodges, His ATK Becomes 7. "I was wondering when we were going to have some Action down here." You attack, He Dodges, His ATK Becomes 10. "Sure, I hate your Motives and ways of making this world Action-Packed." You attack, He Dodges, His ATK Becomes 13. "Because, you, of course, killed Everyone..." You attack, He Dodges, His ATK Becomes 16. "But, in a Way, It's fun." You Attack, He Dodges, His ATK becomes 19. Phase 1.5 "But, uhh... That Being Said... You uhh, Like hurting people, don't you? Even when they can't die, you persist... In this world, I can afford not to care... But even then... I've still gotta stop your Rampage... Because, even in a World where Death is Impossible, One of these Days, you're gonna give up. You'll go to another World... one with no DT... And you'll cross it off your List... I only know all this because the DT I have allows me to see Timelines. Not worlds, but Timelines. I've seen many Genocides in the Timeline without DT... and it Sickens me... but look... I know all humans aren't Bad... So, if you have a Shred of Humanity left within ya... just Please... Accept My MERCY, Or Face the Consequences of your Actions..." You attack, He Dodges, His ATK Becomes 22. Phase 2 "Welp... It was something, Wasn't it?" You attack, He Dodges, His ATK Becomes 25. "You do realise that I've actually been stalling this Entire Time, Right?" You attack, He Dodges, His ATK Becomes 28. "I know I can't Kill you without being stronger... After, you've Come so Far Already... but I have a Handy STAT Increase Ability... And I've been Farming them while using weak attacks so you don't Get hurt too much and My Energy doesn't deplete too Fast... But now... I Think I've Gained enough." You attack, He Dodges, His ATK Becomes 31. "After this Next Attack, My Special Attack will be waiting for you... So, Careful you don't die now. You're So Close." You attack, He Dodges, His ATK Becomes 34. "Okay, Here Goes..." His Special attack is all red Bones and they move really Fast and he slams your SOUL around randomly. He gets tired and Slows Down. "Still Alive? You Impress me... Welp... Guess This is when I Fall Asleep and Die... Right?" You attack, He Dodges, His ATK Becomes 37. "Y'know What? Nah... Let's Cut to the Chase... Come on... Free Hit. I know it's Inevitable at this Point." You Attack, He Gets hit, and Dusts. You get to LV20. If You Spared Sans "Heheheh... Didn't you learn from last time?" He Kills you Very Quickly.